Catch Me
by Vampire Lolita
Summary: As Soul's partner requests are piling up, Maka's hope is fading. Maka's dreading the day Soul leaves her for someone more attractive. Soul wants nothing more then to see Maka smile, but those requests seem to be getting in the way of that. One shot.


**I'm back!**

**Hey, High school's tough :/ I know it's been months since I've written.**

**Anyway, I know this is a SoMa story theme that's used a lot, but I wanted to write it. And this is my take on it :D**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

XXXX

It happened every time he opened his locker.

_Every single time._

Dainty little envelopes fluttered out like snow, on to the ground. He'd look through them a bit; check to see if there was anything actually _important._ But day after day, he'd sift through them all and ultimately throw them all away without even opening them. He knew exactly what was in them, and from day one (waaay before he was a Death Scythe) he had no interest in the parcels.

But they just kept coming. He got even more after becoming a Death Scythe, too. And let's not forget about personal face-to-face requests. Those sucked. He had to listen to a girl beat around the bush for half an hour before getting to her main question.

"_Will you be my weapon partner?"_

He'd have to respond. Which wasn't easy. Soul Eater Evans would've bailed right in the middle of her rant. But, Soul Eater Evans, Maka's weapon partner, would have to let her down gently. Maka's just that much of an influence on him.

If he was lucky, the girl would run away after asking her question and telling him to consider it.

But there was nothing to consider for him.

He found it absolutely disgusting that they would ask that, knowing very well he had a partner already. Did they really expect him to be so shallow as to ditch his partner spontaneously?

He and Maka had developed such a strong bond…He would consider her his best friend, if he didn't have that strange, yet strong, feeling towards her. You know the one.

He could never abandon his Meister. The partner requests from other girls always made him wonder if they abandoned their own partner to pursue him. Nobody could be more heartless than that, deciding their partner wasn't good enough, or that they weren't pretty or handsome enough for their tastes. Or that the instant they saw Soul, they said, "Oh, hot guy!" and ditched their partner because they were selfish, stuck-up sluts.

What's even worse is that it's also affecting Maka. She's always had this notion that she was plain and ugly (Soul's constant teasing about her tiny chest didn't help that), when Soul thought she was adorable, beautiful.

Anyways, since her father's a cheating bastard, she's had it implanted in her brain that all men are the same. So, though she tries to hide her fear and sadness, she thinks that Soul will eventually abandon her for some gorgeous, curvy chick.

He loved the way Maka's eyes lit up when she saw him. But when she saw the letters, her eyes would turn dull, and for the tiniest second, her face would show incredible agony before she masked that up with her best poker face. Soul hated seeing her, even for a second, in that sort of distress.

Today was no different, as she would strike up a conversation with those dull eyes and a smile on her face.

XXXX

She should've seen it coming.

All men are the same after all, right?

He's always joking about her lack of sex appeal. He's getting partner requests from beautiful girls with model bodies. Factor all of that with the fact he's the ultimate weapon—he probably thinks anyone can handle him, because he's that deadly—it's not that hard to put two and two together.

But, Maka thinks bitterly to herself, is it really such a crime to get attached to someone?

Maka went into her partnership deciding she wouldn't get attached to her partner if he was a guy. But of course, as human nature is, she unintentionally got close to him.

"Something wrong?"

Maka jolted from her thoughts, although the voice was sweet. She had been standing in the middle of the hallway after school. On her way to finding Soul, she just blanked out…

Maka looked towards Tsubaki, trying to mask the slight blush of embarrassment on her face. Tsubaki looked back with that comforting smile she always had.

Maka looked down at her feet. She had no intention of telling anybody about her insecurities. She quickly, but pathetically, covered herself.

"I'm worried about the test next week. Looks really hard," Maka responded with a fake smile.

Tsubaki's smile faded. She opened her mouth to say something, but Maka cut her off uncharacteristically.

"I need to find Soul! Bye Tsubaki!" and she ran off without looking back. Leaving Tsubaki there quite confused and worried.

Maka was always prepared for a test.

XXXX

The next day, Soul was pleasantly surprised when he saw Maka waiting for him by his locker before he'd gotten there first. However, her gaze was distant and unfocused; she looked like she was contemplating a life or death matter.

"Maka," Soul called as he approached his locker. She had a delayed reaction and looked up five seconds later, and smiled.

"Hey, Soul," Maka greeted back, although Soul could tell that something was still off.

Silence reigned as Soul got his stuff from his locker (a pile of request letters falling out also, of course) and Maka returned to her vacant stare.

"What's wrong?" Soul inquired, genuinely worried. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but knew she wouldn't come out and say it. Maka's answer was once again delayed, and shifted on her feet when she did reply.

"Nothing," she muttered, looking anywhere but at him. And Soul looked nowhere but at her, not believing her for a second.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" Soul questioned despite her last answer.

"Nothing's wrong, Soul!" Maka snapped suddenly, her full attention now on Soul.

Soul stared at her and sighed. She's as stubborn as always.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what's wrong," Soul finally said, slinging an arm around her to silence her protests, "Then we're going to a café and hang out with each other. Just us two. Okay?"

Maka just remained speechless, a slight blush clouding her cheeks.

XXXX

The time at the café with Soul was just what Maka needed. They had conversation that was relaxed; the kind they hadn't had in a long time. They were laughing, smiling, having the most fun they'd had in awhile. It was as if they'd come back to life, without even dying in the first place. Maka forgot about Soul abandoning her, for just a little bit. She felt so safe; she felt she could tell Soul anything. Soul, who would never give her up for anything, was immensely joyful that his Meister was smiling again. All Soul wanted to do was make her smile.

Today, he smiled as he walked to his locker; remembering the fun they had just talking to one another. He completely ignored the letters that fell to the ground; he merely stepped on them, sullying their decorative envelopes.

Just as he was laughing about a funny story Maka had told him yesterday, someone called his name from behind him.

"Hey, Soul!"

He knew it wasn't Maka, so he stopped smiling before turning around. He sighed internally as he saw what he knew was another request.

"What's up?" The girl continued casually. Soul couldn't detect a single trace of nervousness in her voice, appearance. She had long, glossy coral locks, a black bow headband affixed firmly on top of the mass. She was known as a notorious flirter and heartbreaker. The ditzy girls looked up to her. The shallow guys were infatuated with her. Y'know, that sort of deal.

"Getting ready to head home with my Meister," He answered simply, hoping the mention of his Meister would ward her away. But she didn't take the hint.

"Hmm, really?" Her lip-glossed lips formed a flirtatious grin. She reached out and touched his arm gently, "Are you sure about that? I've seen your Meister—such a brave, determined girl—but, she's a bit dull, don't you think? I'm much more fun."

Soul jerked his arm away from her grasp, glaring. "I'm not interested in being your partner," he said bluntly and turned back around to his locker.

"Oh goodness, no Soul!" She exclaimed innocently, "I just wanted to hang out with you this afternoon. So, how 'bout it?" She went bolder this time, stroking his arm as if to seduce him.

"Actually," he responded, "I was thinking about hanging out with my Meister. She's not as 'dull' as you think," he smiled faintly at the thought of Maka. He had packed up all of his stuff, closed his locker, and turned to leave.

But Miss Coral Reef hair would have nothing to do with that. She grabbed his wrist and started back up, smile still on her face, but her façade was faltering, "We can go to my house. We'll be all alone…y'know what I mean?"

"Hey," Soul said, ignoring her last statement and shaking her off, "I need to go now."

That's when the mask shattered.

She seethed, "Who gives a damn about that girl? She's just a goody-two-shoes. Always plays on the safe side. And let's not forget her lanky body—a twig has more curves than her! I'm what you need, Soul. I can give you what you want."

Soul clenched his fists. It was always like this. He could hear his fangirls whispering about Maka. Talking about Maka. Making snide comments about Maka. Laughing at Maka. Sometimes he'd go up to the offender and scare the hell out of them or set them straight. Other times he'd just ignore it, but that only made him angry. And now, this chick is dissing his Meister straight to his face. Did his fangirls seek her out and torture her personally? The thought made him angrier, if that's even possible.

"I care about her."

She gave him an inquisitive look. "Seriously, Soul? I thought you were cooler—"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He interrupted, "You're absolutely disgusting. Don't ever talk like that about my Meister ever again. I couldn't care less about the fact she isn't curvy. She's way more beautiful than you. She…she's different."

Shock was painted on the girl's face, "Soul—"

"And stop talking like I wanna screw any curvy chick I see on the street. I'm not like that. I actually care about my partner. While you ditched yours. _Again._"

When Soul thought he'd done enough damage, he turned and started to leave. But before he did, he found one last thing to say.

"Hey," He turned back to the girl, who was looking shocked and rejected, "Do you even know my Meister's name?"

The girl huffed, "Of course I do. It's Mandy, right?"

Soul walked right up to her. "Her name's Maka, the most amazing girl alive. Don't ever forget that."

With that, he walked away.

XXXX

He's guessing Maka saw what happened, because she never made her appearance at Soul's locker. He searched the courtyards for her, a favorite spot of hers on nice days like today. And of course, there she was, on the bench reading her book, seemingly morose.

He approached her as she lowered her book. "Soul!" he didn't like how she seemed surprised to see him. He plopped down right beside her.

"Hey," he replied, casually, "You didn't show up at my locker. What's up?"

He could clearly see the sadness etched in her eyes, despite the smile on her face. "Oh you know—it's a beautiful day, and I thought I could wait for you out here. I figured you'd know where to find me."

"Maka…" he said. She was lying. He knew it. "You saw—back there with that girl, didn't you?"

Maka's eyes widened, then she lowered them to her book. "Well not the whole thing. But I saw her getting pretty cozy with you," she muttered indignantly.

Soul sighed as he scooted closer to Maka and draped an arm around her, "Oh, please. She's just another pathetic fangirl. As if I'd choose her over you."

He brought her closer to him after he finished his sentence. Maka blushed in a most adorable way.

"Oh really? She's really pretty, Soul. Just your type," Maka shot back.

"Really. And I'm sorry to say, but 'desperate whore' isn't my type," Soul smirked, "You wanna know what I said to her? I said no, flat out. I told her that I couldn't."

Maka lowered her book to her lap. "Why couldn't you?" Maka inquired.

Silence was all that answered her. She looked at him, who was staring out in the distance, contemplating whether to tell her or not.

"Soul?" Maka said softly. At the call of his name, he turned to look at her. And when she looked into his eyes, they were different somehow. Like, she'd seen them like this before, but she couldn't quite understand what it meant. They seemed sad, yet…yet something else. They were still as crimson as always. But laced inside his gaze was something…intense, almost.

Then Maka noticed how close their faces were, how close their lips now were. She'd been compelled by those eyes of his. An enigma she wished to solve. She supposed that she unconsciously got closer to him to look into his eyes. Her heartbeat picked up, and she was pretty sure anyone within a five-mile radius could hear the relentless rhythm.

"Because I care too much about you," He whispered, his breath dancing on her lips. He closed his eyes and she hesitantly closed hers, too.

Because she cared about him, too.

Their lips met softly and sweetly. Soul loved how soft her lips were. How soft Maka felt in his embrace. His arms had found their way around Maka's waist, and Maka's found their way around his neck. They clung to each other almost desperately, neither one wanting to end it.

Instead they just enjoyed the feeling, being so close to each other, what they secretly longed for the most.

They pulled back slowly and opened their eyes, staring into the others' with a feeling Maka now knew.

Passion.

"That was…nice," Maka said, smiling softly.

"Nice?" Soul said, bringing her closer to him again, "That was amazing."

Maka giggled as Soul kissed her cheek.

They stayed like that, holding each other for a bit.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said against her cheek.

"Yeah?" She giggled more, because it tickled.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too," Maka hummed in response.

"Good," Soul said, pulling back and getting up, "Because now we're gonna go home and make out."

Maka's face turned a soft rose. Soul laughed and put his arm around her possessively.

XXXX

From then on, they always lived in the bliss of the other's presence.

Their friends, of course, found out almost immediately, because of the shift of the way they acted around each other. It was a subtle shift, because they'd always felt comfortable with one another.

Let's just say this: it was so subtle, Black Star didn't even notice.

Then again, he wouldn't know subtle if it came and slapped him across the head several million times.

Don't worry. They told him. Eventually.

Because if Black Star knows, the whole school knows. And Soul wasn't too keen on the thought that his fangirls would seek Maka out and make her life Hell. After a month, they decided to tell Black Star, and Soul vowed to protect her from an enemy worse than any they've fought: fangirls.

So now, the whole school knows that Soul and Maka are dating. Soul always stayed by Maka's side, but that didn't stop the fangirls from glaring at her.

In situations like that, Soul would give Maka a dramatic kiss, on her lips, in the middle of the hallway. That should give 'em something to cry about.

The partner requests never stopped coming, but the sight of them never dismayed Maka.

She had complete faith that Soul would stay with her.

Because they care about each other too much.

XXXX

**I know this story isn't up to my usual standards DX Sorry if it's just plain horrible. (Let me clarify that: I don't think it's horrible, I just wasn't totally confident about it when I posted it. I just think I could've done better on it somehow. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story!) I had trouble making the story flow.**

**Right in the middle of writing this, I found a song that fits this almost perfectly. At least, if it were Maka's point of view. I was totally shocked when I heard this, because it completely reminded me of this! It's "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. Very beautiful song ^.^**

**I've wanted to write a SoMa story forever! And here it is!... I hope to make a better one in the future, possibly longer than just a one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
